


Avengers: Age of Roombas

by So_Not_The_Fastest_Man_Alive



Series: Avengers Get Up To Mischief [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Clint Barton, Bucky can't cook, But at least he tries, Gen, Loki is back, Part of a series? Maybe, Roombas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 16:52:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18996673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/So_Not_The_Fastest_Man_Alive/pseuds/So_Not_The_Fastest_Man_Alive





	Avengers: Age of Roombas

The metal shutters came down the outside of the Avengers Facility, "Lockdown protocol engaged, Attention Avengers an unknown threat has infiltrated the facility." F.R.I.D.A.Y's voice came through the speakers.

Most of the team was out dealing with something in Europe, only Scott, Peter, Clint, Wanda, and Bucky were still in the facility.

Peter had just finished putting his suit on when Scott stumbled into his room, "Sorry, still new here I don't remember which one is my ro-" Peter's spider senses warned him with just enough time to tackle Scott out of the room before the door went haywire, slamming into the ground repeatedly.

"Let's go get you your gear then." Peter said.

~~~

If you asked Clint what he was doing when the lockdown started, he'd say he was about dig into a salad, which is bullshit, he had just emptyed an entire can of whipped cream into his mouth and was going to grab a second one. The moment F.R.I.D.A.Y's message sounded high-powered gas oven, required to feed the likes of Bruce and Thor, shot a wave of flame at Clint. The archer had barely managed to duck and roll out of the way.

"Ah, hell." Clint stated remembering he'd left his gear in the training room.

The archer grabbed a bowl of dough that Bucky had tried to make into cookies and the accompanying wooden spoon, praying on Bucky's inability to make anything food-like. One well placed blob of dough fired from the spoon and the oven was done for. That's when the industrial freezer decided it wanted to fight Clint, "This is not how I'm going down.".

~~~

Bucky and Wanda had been sparring, that is to say the even though she was holding back Wanda was demolishing Bucky, when F.R.I.D.A.Y's alarm went off.

The door had slammed shut and the turrets activated, not that they had to deal with them what with Wanda blowing a hole into the hall. The pair managed to avoid the turrets but not the horde of aggressive Roombas the wound up chasing them into the Library.

~~~

"Fu- wait how old are you again?" Scott asked.

"Seventeen." Peter replied.

"Thank god I didn't want to swear infront of a kid as I was saying before, fucking shit hell fuck." Scott continued his earlier sentence.

The pair stood staring at the firmly closed door to Scott's room. Then Scott rembered something.

"Could you open the door, even just a crack?" Scott asked.

Peter shot web lines at the bottom of the door and pulled hard, jerking it up just enough that an ant could fit under. Scott grabbed the shrinking disk from his pocket and he pressed it against his hand causing him to shrink to his Ant-Man size, he ran under the door. Hearing Peter's strained noises he told the teen to drop the door, which he did. Scott dropped the disk and returned to normal size. 

After fishing through a pile of dirty clothes he found his suit and put it on. He stabbed a pair of scissors repeatedly against the bottom of the wall, chipping away enough that he could shrink down and walk right out. 

"Scott hurry up, there's a swarm of angry Roomba-"

Scott grew back to normal size just as the Roomba swarm turned the corner.

~~~

A blast of energy blew the freezer door clean off, "Wanda thank god I could kiss yo-" A frigid Clint was interrupted.

"Tempting as that sounds, Barton I'll have to decline" A familiar voice spoke.

Clint looked up and recognised his saviour instantly, even if they seemed younger. Loki saw the look in Clint's eyes as he picked up the wooden spoon.

"Barton I assure you I'm not behind this, I'm trying the hero thing out." Loki blurted out, and despite his better instincts Clint believed him.

"Thor said Thanos killed you." Clint deadpanned.

"I'm not entirely sure myself, one moment my neck's being snapped and the next I'm alive, on earth, and a thousand years younger." Loki replied.

"Scott they won't stop, the Roombas are too powerful." Peter screamed outside the kitchen.

~~~

"Why did we join this parade most foul?" Loki questioned.

Wanda opened the Library door, Peter, Scott, Clint, and Loki ran in before slamming it shut.

"Is that- I'm sorry is that Loki?" Bucky reached for his gun.

"It's fine, for now." Clint shot Loki a look.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y, are you online, if so could you tell us where the threat is?" Bucky asked the A.I.

"False alarm, sorry, Loki was initially identified as a threat. Lockdown protocol disengaged, electronic devices returning to usual function." 

The group let out a collective sigh, now to wait for the others to get back.


End file.
